


Staying out of the Daylight

by Missy



Category: Goth Talk - SNL Sketch
Genre: Character Study, Future Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Twenty years after their first broadcast, Goth Talk is still an enormously successful podcast...well, relatively.





	Staying out of the Daylight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HerbertBest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/gifts).

The 10s have made being goth something different. The   
expansion of the internet and the connection of one sad, gloomy goth to another has opened the world.

It’s also turned Goth Talk from a basic cable access show into a very popular podcast.

Circe – or Stephanie more and more these days - thinks that this is all a result of a spell she cast over a couple of Zimas in the back of some guy’s truck in the late 90s. “it was magical,” she told Azrael at one point, when they moved across town and out of Todd’s parent’s basement and into their own apartment in Kenosha – the most miserable town in the Midwest.

Karmatic recompense has finally arrived in the form of 10 thousand hits a podcast. She would be very happy, were this not a very non-goth thing to be.

Azrael has accepted his fame with all of the timidity with which he had accepted most of the things handed to him in life. Though he did find the fans who had attached their egos so strongly to their product a wonderful distraction from his never-ending well of loneliness. They were fascinating to talk to and he understands, on some level, he’s given them a reason to cling to this life and not the afterworld.

Denise and Azrael are still friends, even though they’re in their thirties and the black eyeliner she pastes beneath their tired eyes is starting to get a little cakey. Robert Smith is still running around with his teased hair and bright lipstick, still performing for sold-out clubs singing sad songs about blunted romance. Why not keep talking about the darkness and the sadness associated with being a goth well into their fifties? Didn’t they have a right to be glum, no matter how old they were?

They are still staying out of the daylight, all of these years later, all of these twists and turns in their woeful lives.


End file.
